Carry On Cabby
=Plot= Charlie Hawkins (Sid James) is a hard working taxi driver. Chirpy, cheeky and always chasing after fares, he has set up a flourishing car firm in Balham under the name of Speedee Cabs. While Charlie's busy ferrying around his fares, he's also driving his wife round the bend. It's their anniversary, and the rotund Peggy (Hattie Jacques) is once again left at home alone. Charlie, of course, has got an eye on the meter - when what he ought to do is meet 'er! An irate Peggy contacts him over the radio. 'Have you forgotten what today is?' she demands. 'No, i haven't forgotten what today is. how could I forget what today is?' he replies. 'Oh blimey,' he adds, checking his diray, 'It's our anniversary!' The quick thinking cabbie convinces his wife that he's just on his way to buy her a present. She's placated... for now. Meanwhile, back at the cab office, common sense and quick thinking are at an absolute premium. The inept Terry 'Pintpot' Tankard (Charles Hawtrey) has arrived looking for work as a driver - but he's better at dropping clangers than picking up fares! Tankard is an ex-serviceman and, as the site manager Ted Watson (Kenneth Connor) tells him, the boss always looks favourably on army men. The prospective cabby has hardly got a military bearing, but he does induce those around him to start swearing like troopers! Back at base, Charlie gets down to the tricky of training up Tankard and the rest of his new recruits, while his wife luxuriates in the new fur coat that he's bought her. But things soon get equally hairy for the cabbies when Tankard takes them all out on a practice drive. The only tip that this driver's ever likely nto get is 'find another job'! When they get back to the office, Ted informs Charlie that he's needed for more bookings as one of the other drivers hasn't turned up. Charlie's demanding wife, meanwhile, is adamant that the two of them celebrate their anniversary by spending an evening in the West End. Peggy may not get to see a show, but with Charlie arround, at least she's always guaranteed a performance!Classic Carry On Film Collection Issue 27 =Cast= IMDB *Sid James - Charlie Hawkins (as Sidney James) *Hattie Jacques - Peggy Hawkins *Kenneth Connor - Ted Watson *Charles Hawtrey - Terry 'Pintpot' Tankard *Esma Cannon - Flo Sims *Liz Fraser - Sally *Bill Owen - Smiley Sims *Milo O'Shea - Len *Judith Furse - Battleaxe *Ambrosine Phillpotts - Aristocratic Lady *Renee Houston - Molly *Jim Dale - Jeremy (Expectant Father) *Amanda Barrie - Anthea *Carole Shelley - Dumb Driver *Cyril Chamberlain - Sarge *Norman Chappell - Allbright *Peter Gilmore - Dancy *Michael Ward - Man in Tweeds *Noel Dyson - District Nurse *Michael Nightingale - Businessman *Ian Wilson - Clerk *Peter Byrne - Bridegroom *Darryl Kavann - Punchy *Peter Jesson - Car Salesman *Don McCorkindale - Tubby *Charles Stanley - Geoff *Marian Collins - Bride (as Marion Collins) *Frank Forsyth - Chauffeur *Geoffrey Colville - Printer (uncredited) *Dominique Don - Glamcab Driver (uncredited) *Alexandra Dore - Glamcab Driver (uncredited) *Joanna Ford - Glamcab Driver (uncredited) *Michael Graham - Male Kisser (uncredited) *Joan Green - Pregnant Lady (uncredited) *Marian Horton - Glamcab Driver (uncredited) *Frank Lawless - Estate Agent (uncredited) *Penelope Lee – Female Kisser (uncredited) *Anabella McCartney - Glamcab Driver (uncredited) *Olive Milbourn - Glamcab Driver (uncredited) *Norman Mitchell - Bespectacled Businessman (uncredited) *Sally Anne Shaw - Glamcab Driver (uncredited) *Maris Trant - Glamcab Driver (uncredited) *Valerie Van Ost - Glamcab Driver (uncredited) =Crew= *Frank Bevis - Associate Producer *Art Direction by Jack Stephens *Costume Design by Joan Ellacott *Biddy Chrystal - Hairdressing *Jim Hydes - Makeup Artist *Geoffrey Rodway - Makeup Artist *Donald Toms - Unit Manager *Peter Bolton - Assistant Director *Helen Thomas - Set Dresser (Uncredited) *Bill Daniels - Sound Recordist *Gordon K. Mccallum - Sound Recordist *Arthur Ridout - Sound Editor *Gus Lloyd - Boom Operator (Uncredited) *Otto Snel - Sound Recordist (Uncredited) *Roy Field - Visual Effects (Uncredited) *Godfrey A. Godar - Camera Operator (As Godfrey Godar) *Steve Claydon - Focus Puller (Uncredited) *John Crawford - Clapper Loader (Uncredited) *John Hilling - Wardrobe Master (Uncredited) *Rod Nelson-Keys - First Assistant Editor (Uncredited) *Eric Rogers - Conductor *Nat Cohen - Presenter *Penny Daniels - Continuity *Stuart Levy - Presenter =References= Category:The Films